


Boyfriend Fluff

by platina



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platina/pseuds/platina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just fluffy boyfriends chilling in bed on Rin's birthday, or something. I hope you like it. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikaetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaetsu/gifts).



> Just fluffy boyfriends chilling in bed on Rin's birthday, or something. I hope you like it. <3


End file.
